Tote sprechen nicht
by jungle.plant
Summary: Kurz nach ::Berrisford Agenda:: Alec versuch noch immer über Rachel hinwegzukommen, als etwas anderes beginnt von seinen Gedanken Besitz zu ergreifen...
1. Kapitel 1: Blackout

**-----Tote sprechen nicht-----**

von Jungle.Plant

Kapitel 1 -- Blackout

Der Swimmingpool war nur ganz schwach beleuchtet, sodass der größte Teil des Gartens in dem Schatten verschwand. Sie hatte eine Reihe von Kerzen angezündet (es waren genau 25), die dem ganzen ein mysteriöses Flair gab. Hier hatten sie sich das erste Mal geküsst, an diesem Pool in einer ähnlich sternklaren Nacht, während ihr Vater im Haus eine Konferenz mit irgendwelchen Wirtschaftsbossen von Gentechnics gehalten hatte.

Er hatte es damals nicht fassen können, dieses neue Gefühl, dass sich in ihm breit machte, von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen. Dieses Kribbeln, das einen verunsicherte, aber gleichzeitig auch den Weg wies. Er hatte kein bisschen darüber nachgedacht, der ganze Vorgang war ganz automatisch abgelaufen, als würde er von irgendwoher ferngesteuert werden. Nun war er wieder hier und sah ihr in die schönen großen schwarzen Augen. Ihr Amulett schimmerte im Kerzenlicht und reflektierte die Flammen, die im Wind tanzten. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, um ihre zarte Haut zu berühren, nach er sich so sehnte. Seine Finger kamen ihrer nackten Schulter immer näher und er fühlte etwas wie Elektrizität, das sich in seinen Fingerspitzen breit machte, je näher er ihr kam. Doch als er sie berührte, zerfiel sie zu Staub, der vom Winde weggeweht wurde.

Er schrie!

Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett und rannte in Richtung Tür. Plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, als er merkte, dass er nun nicht mehr schlief. Langsam ging er zurück zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um das Ganze zu verarbeiten. Und versuchte seine Atmung wieder zu verlangsamen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er die Sache wunderbar verdrängt gehabt und jetzt kam sie einfach so in seine Träume geschlichen? Wobei er doch noch nicht mal Schlaf brauchte und eigentlich auch nie träumte? Er wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Sein Leben schien ihm gerne Streiche zu spielen.

Langsam wurde er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst. Er erinnerte sich gar nicht, wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Er wusste noch, dass er gestern Abend im Crash wieder versucht hatte, seinen Alkohol-Spiegel in die Höhe zu treiben, was er auch geschafft hatte, allerdings ohne großen Effekt. Warum konnte er sich dann nicht mehr an den Heimweg und den Rest erinnern? Mittlerweile war es schon fast morgen und die grauen Wolken am Nachthimmel begannen hellgrau zu werden. Wieder schlechtes Wetter in der miserabelsten Stadt Amerikas, kaum verwunderlich eigentlich.

Er entschloss sich dazu, zuerst mal einen Kaffee zu trinken. Zugegeben, das Koffein hatte ebenfalls keinen Effekt für X5, allerdings hatte er sich an das Ritual gewöhnt und er empfand es zumindest als beruhigend. Die dampfende Tasse in den Händen, setzte er sich zunächst auf die Couch und schlürfte das bittere Gebräu. Er versuchte noch einmal sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern, gab es dann aber auf und dachte sich, dass sein Gedächtnis schon wieder irgendwann zu ihm zurückfinden würde immerhin war es ja nicht so, dass er vergessen hatte, wer er war.

Er sah kurz auf die Uhr um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht verschlafen hatte, ein skurriler Gedanke, zu verschlafen, wenn man sowieso nicht schläft. Es war gerade erst 5:30, also war noch Zeit für eine kleine Spazierfahrt an der frischen Luft um sich einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen.

Er zog sich an, schnappte seine Kuriertasche und trat hinaus in die kalte Morgenluft. Der Himmel war noch um einige Nuancen heller geworden und in den Straßen waren auch schon die ersten Zeichen von Leben zu erkennen. Der Bäcker, der seinen Laden darauf vorbereitete, Brot zu verkaufen, der übereifrige Zeitungsjunge, der noch die ganze Stadt abzuklappern hatte, hier und da eine Polizeistreife, die torkelnde Nachteulen aufgriff und das ein oder andere Pärchen, das sich eng umschlungen auf den Heimweg machte. Ohne es zu merken führte ihn sein Weg zum Turm. Nicht genau wissend warum, stellte er sein Fahrrad hin und begann die vielen Stufen hinaufzuklettern.

Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, als würde ihn hier etwas erwarten. Ein wenig misstrauisch öffnete er die Tür zum obersten Stockwerk, von wo aus man auch auf die Plattform kam. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, aber wusste, dass Max sich hier oft verkroch, wenn sie allein sein, oder einfach nur ein bisschen Freiraum zu nachdenken haben wollte. Er hatte sich schon einige Male überlegt, ob er ihr nicht einfach einen Impromptu-Besuch abstatten sollte, hatte aber dann die Idee über den Haufen geworfen. Jeder brauchte einen Platz, an dem er von keinem überfallen werden konnte. Umso mehr wunderte er sich jetzt, hier oben zu sein.

Er ging an den Rand der Plattform und blickte über die noch schlafende Stadt. Der Ausblick ließ sich schon sehen, das musste er zugeben, allerdings wäre es noch schöner, wenn keine Wolken am Himmel die Sicht auf den Sonnenaufgang versperren würden. Er hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie es gewesen wäre, sich mit Rachel einen Sonnenaufgang anzusehen, bei Kerzenlicht zu essen, oder vielleicht auch einen Spaziergang bei Mondlicht zu machen. In seinem Kopf spukten tausende solcher Szenarien herum, die er nie hatte verwirklichen können. Aber das war ja nun vorbei, sie war tot und nichts und niemand konnte das ändern.

Ein Geräusch aus dem Turm erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Normale menschliche Ohren hätten es wohl nicht aufgegriffen, aber mit seinen genetisch verbesserten Gehörgängen, vernahm er eine Art Rascheln direkt bei der Tür zur Treppe. Irgendjemand musste auch auf den Turm gekommen sein. Zu dieser Uhrzeit? Andererseits war er ja auch hier. Er drehte sich langsam um und spähte in das Dunkel im Turm. Er konnte nicht direkt etwas erkennen, meinte aber im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen. „Hallo!" sagte er zu der unbekannten Person, die sich da versuchte anzuschleichen.

Und siehe da, aus dem kaputten Fenster der Aussichtsplattform und aus dem Schatten trat Max. Sie sah etwas beleidigt aus, vermutlich, da er sie bemerkt hatte. Aber immerhin hatte sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens hier draussen gelebt und war nicht weiter trainiert worden. Ihr fehlte halt die Übung. „Was machst du hier?" fragte sie leicht irritiert. Sie hatte offensichtlich nicht erwartet hier jemanden anzutreffen.

Er drehte sich wieder zur Stadt um und setzte sich hin. „Konnte nicht schlafen und dachte, ich fahr'n bisschen rum. Ist es verboten hier raufzukommen?" Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor derart schnippisch zu klingen, allerdings hatte er nicht mit Besuch gerechnet und fühlte sich ein bisschen schuldig, ihr einfach ihren Fluchtort weggenommen zu haben. Er konnte ihren missbilligenden Blick im Nacken spüren, trotzdem kam sie auch nach vorne und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie sah ihn mit geneigtem Kopf skeptisch an. „Du schläfst?" Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich da wohl verplappert hatte. „Ähm, nun ja, letzte Nacht schon..." Verwirrt sah er wieder auf die Stadt hinab. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte dann auch auf die Stadt herab. „Warum bist du denn ausgerechnet hierher gekommen?" fragte sie ihn noch ein wenig genervt. „Soll ich wieder gehen?" fragte er mit gespielter Gekränktheit. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!" sagte sie und pinchte ihn in die Schulter. „Warum hast du denn geschlafen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber das kann ja mal passieren!" „Ja klar!" ihre Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Nun ja, dann will ich ja nicht länger dein Lieblingsplätzchen besetzen!" sagte er und klopfte sich seine Hose ab, während er aufstand und sich umdrehte um zu gehen. Max sah ihn nur etwas verwundert an, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern und starrte dann wieder über die Stadt hinweg in die Ferne. Einen Punkt ausgereizt, schwang er sich wieder auf sein Fahrrad und begann drauflos zufahren. Zu allem übel zogen die Wolken sich auch noch dichter zusammen und der Himmel verdunkelte sich wieder, als wollte der Morgen sich noch etwas länger auf's Ohr hauen. Und da traf ihn der erste Tropfen auch schon auf der Stirn. „Verdammt!" murmelte er, während er nach einem Unterstand Ausschau hielt. Plötzlich blitzte es am Himmel, dicht gefolgt von einem bedrohlichen Donnergrollen. Es blitzte noch einmal, und noch einmal in sehr schneller Abfolge. Das grelle Licht blendete ihn und er versuchte seine Augen mit seinem Arm zu schützen, trotzdem flackerte es immer schneller. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass es nicht das Gewitter war, das seine Augen blendete. Aber was war es dann? Plötzlich überfiel ihn ein heftiger Schwindel und er merkte, wie sich seine Gliedmaßen seiner Kontrolle entzogen und einfach aufhörten seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Und dann spürte er es. Das Zittern, wie es Überhand nahm und alle seine Sinne verschluckte.

Er träumte wieder. Diesmal war er mit ihr am Strand. Das Wasser war unglaublich blau, fast schon zu blau, als dass es wirkliches Wasser sein konnte und der Sand war so weiß, dass es ihn fast blendete. Die Palmen am Strand wehten gemütlich im Wind und ließen ihre Schatten Muster in den Sand malen. Weit und breit war kein Wölkchen zu sehen. Sie hatte sich bäuchlings auf ein Handtuch gelegt um sich zu sonnen, ihre zarter Körper, nur durch einen dezenten Bikini geschützt, der Sonne ausgesetzt. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss sichtlich die karibische Wärme, die ihren Körper umgab.

Er stand unter einer Palme und beobachtete, wie sie dort friedlich lag. Er wollte zu ihr gehen und sich neben sie legen, als wären sie ein Pärchen im Urlaub auf einer karibischen Insel. Allerdings war seine Angst, dass sie wieder zu Staub zerfallen würde, wenn er sich ihr näherte um einiges größer. Stattdessen setzte er sich unter der Palme in den Sand und gab sich damit zufrieden, zu beobachten, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte, wie sie atmete, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie am Leben war, oder nicht? Mit Schrecken beobachtete er nun sich selbst, wie er aus dem Wasser stieg und mit eisigem Blick auf sie zuschritt. Er wollte aufspringen und sich selbst daran hindern, ihr etwas anzutun, doch die Wurzeln der Palme hatten sich um seine Arme und Beine gewickelt und je mehr er sich bewegte, desto enger schnürten sie sich um seine Gliedmaßen, sodass er hilflos zusehen musste, wie sein Alter Ego sich auf Rachel stürzte und sie sich mit einem Schrei gemeinsam mit ihm in Staub auflöste.

Er setzte sich mit einem Ruck kerzengerade im Bett auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen frustriert durch die Haare. Er versuchte das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, das er soeben gesehen hatte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum hatte er das zweite Mal in einer Nacht geträumt? Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was zuletzt passiert war, und er sah sich verwirrt um. Er lag in einem, aber nicht seinem Bett, und war bis auf seine Boxer-Shorts völlig ausgezogen, allerdings fühlten diese sich ein wenig feucht an. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch stand er langsam und unsicher auf, er musste sich kurz an der Wand abstützen, damit er nicht umkippte, und entschloss sich dann dazu nach einer Toilette zu suchen. Sein Mageninhalt schien sich ziemlich schnell von ihm verabschieden zu wollen.

In seinem Hinterkopf registrierte er, dass er sich in Max' Wohnung befand und hoffte inständig, dass er keinen Mist gebaut hatte. Im Badezimmer bemerkte er seine Klamotten, die triefend nass über der Badewanne hingen. Irgendjemand musste sie da zum trocknen aufgehängt haben. Dann bin ich wohl zum Glück doch nicht inkontinent, dachte er sarkastisch, als er sich schnell über die Toilette warf um Max' Badezimmer nicht zu ruinieren. Als er seinen gesamten Mageninhalt und einiges andere losgeworden war, lehnte er sich erschöpft gegen die Badewanne und überlegte zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht, wie er nur hierher gekommen war.

Er hörte Schritte im Flur und versuchte aufzustehen um Max nicht ein zu miserables Bild zu liefern. Er hatte es gerade geschafft, sich am Waschbecken hochzuhangeln und sich mehr oder weniger lässig daranzulehnen, als Max mit einem atypisch besorgten Blick ins Badezimmer kam. Als sie sah, dass er scheinbar in Ordnung war, nahm sie sofort wieder ihre tadelnde Arme-überkreuzt-genervter-Blick Pose ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach so, auch wieder unter den Lebenden?" Er schenkte ihr kurz ein sarkastisches Lächeln und erwägte dann, ob er es zurück bis ins Bett schaffen würde, ohne hinzufallen oder Max' Wohnung zu versauen, entschied sich aber dann dafür, zuerst Max abzuwimmeln. „Wie komme ich eigentlich hierher?" Max gab ihm daraufhin einen skeptischen Blick. „Was weiß ich? Ich kam vorhin nach Hause und da lagst du wie so ein Obdachloser vor meiner Wohnung, völlig durchnässt und nicht ansprechbar. Ich hatte keine Lust, dich nach Hause zu schleppen oder von Normal den Kopf abgerissen zu kriegen, nur weil ich seinen Goldjungen krank werden lasse, also hab ich deine triefenden Klamotten aufgehängt, glaub mir, das war absolut kein Vergnügen!" Alec schüttelte sich aus gespieltem Unbehagen „Bin ich froh, dass ich geschlafen habe, als du mich ausgezogen hast!" Er fürchtete kurz, dass sie ihm nun eine verpassen würde, sie beließ es aber bei einem Blick. „Gut, dann zieh dich allein wieder an und fahr gefälligst nach Hause!" Sie schien heute wirklich sehr genervt zu sein, trotzdem wollte er nicht unbedingt in ihrer Präsenz versuchen, seine ersten Gehversuche anzustellen. „Also gut, Maxie, kann ich trotzdem erstmal meine Blase entleeren?" Max guckte erst etwas erschrocken, drehte sich dann aber abrupt um und knallte die Badezimmertür zu.

Anstatt sich aber jetzt seiner Blase zu widmen, klappte Alec den Toilettendeckel zu und setzte sich erstmal. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er es nach Hause schaffen würde, hatte aber absolut keine Lust, sich bei Max darüber auszuweinen. Ganz langsam zog er seine nassen Klamotten an und versuchte mit purer Willenskraft nicht mehr so wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein. Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich zumindest im Stande ohne umzukippen aus Max Wohnung zu verschwinden. Er rief nur noch ein „Bis nachher." Zum Abschied als er aus der Wohnung ging. Sein Fahrrad stand vor der Tür. Was hatte sie erzählt? Er hätte vor der Tür gelegen? Er meinte sich zu erinnern, zuletzt in einer ganz anderen Gegend gewesen zu sein, wie kam er denn dann hierher? Er begann sich nun tatsächlich besser zu fühlen. Seine Übelkeit begann zu verfliegen und er fühlte sich auch schon sicherer auf seinen Beinen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich heute krank melden, dachte er sich, bevor ich noch bei Jam Pony umkippe und Normal in Angst und Schrecken versetze. Mittlerweile war es auch schon kurz vor 7 und er musste erst in einer Stunde zur Arbeit. Ich denke, ich wird mich wohl noch etwas vor den Fernseher werfen, um ein bisschen zu entspannen, dachte er bei sich, als er sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Der Tag hellte dann doch auf und nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, ging es ihm schon viel besser. Joshua war wieder dabei eines seiner Meisterwerke zu vollenden (Joshua 79) und war in bester Stimmung.

-----

-----

-----

A/N: Hallo allesamt... Die Geschichte hatte ich schon eine Weile in meiner (digitalen) Schublade herumliegen. Da ich mich jetzt endlich mal dazu bewegen konnte, mich bei anzumelden, dachte, ich es wäre mal Zeit, die endlich auch mal anderen Leuten mitzuteilen. :)

So, ich hoffe, euch hat der Anfang gefallen und bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!

Lieben Gruss

Jungle.Plant


	2. Kapitel 2: Ungewöhnliches Trinkgeld

**-----Tote sprechen nicht-----**

von Jungle.Plant

Kapitel 2 --- Ungewöhnliches Trinkgeld

„Hey Josh, soll ich dir irgendwas mitbringen? Ich wollte heute sowieso einkaufen." Es war jetzt kurz vor acht und Alec war schon fast zur Tür hinaus um zu Normal's Schäfchenstall zu kommen.

„Marshmellows." bellte Joshua fröhlich, der sich nicht davon abhalten ließ, mit einem Pinsel rote Farbkleckse auf der Leinwand zu verteilen.

Alec lächelte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Joshua war schon was ganz Besonderes und wenn er es zugab, dann bedeutete er ihm ziemlich viel (verglichen zu allen anderen), und das nicht nur, weil er durch die ganzen Bilder einen kleinen Nebenverdienst einheimsen konnte. Irgendwie waren alle Transgenetischen doch eine große Familie und Joshua war eben sein Lieblingsbruder. Seinen echten hatte er ja immerhin seit er klein war nie wieder gesehen.

Die Fahrt zu Jam Pony war angenehm beruhigend, die Routine tat ihm gut und als er dort ankam hatte er seine morgentliche Eskapade schon beinahe vergessen.

„Mein Goldjunge, endlich bist du da, mal einer, der den Laden ein wenig in Gang bringt!" freute sich Normal, als er seinen Lieblingsboten entdeckte. Wahrscheinlich hatte das aber eher mit deren Ähnlichkeit, was ausgeklügelte Finanzgeschäfte anging, zu tun.

„Hey Normal," auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, irgendwie mochte er den Kerl. Wenn er wollte, konnte er richtig lustig sein und wenn man auch noch in seinen Gunsten stand, war dieser Job eigentlich richtig angenehm. „hast du nen schönen Job für mich?"

„Aber klar, mein Freund. Ein schönes kleines Paket in Sektor C, die Leute geben gerne Trinkgeld und sag denen Normal lässt schön grüßen." Alec nickte.

„Okay, kein Problem Boss. Bis später." Normalerweise würde er sich noch ein bißchen mehr Zeit lassen und ein wenig die Hühner im Stall ausspähen, aber heute wollte er auf keinen Fall Max begegnen und hatte sie zum Glück auch noch nicht gesehen, wahrscheinlich ein flüchtiger Besuch bei ihrem Lover, das sah ihr ähnlich. Am Rande fragte er sich, wie das denn funktionieren konnte, wo die zwei sich ja nicht berühren konnte, aber das war ja nicht sein Problem.

Ohne dass er es wollte, führte das seine Gedanken wieder zu Rachel und er entschloss sich lieber schnell auf den Weg zu machen, um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Sektor C war ein ganzes Stück von der Jam Pony Zentrale entfernt, aber das war ihm ganz recht, zumindest hatte er ein wenig Zeit, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Das Haus lag ein wenig abgelegen auf einem Hügel. Die Leute mussten ganz schön reich sein, dass sie sogar Bäume und einen Garten hatten. Hoffentlich hatte Normal recht mit dem Trinkgeld. Ein bißchen Extra-Cash war immer ziemlich praktisch.

Das Haus war sehr groß, drei Stockwerke und sogar Pfeiler vor der Haustür, wie in Kolonialzeiten.

Ein wenig vorsichtig näherte er sich dem ganzen. Solche Leute hatten meistens irgendwelche Sicherheitssysteme installiert, auf die man natürlich nicht hinwies. Er hatte schon mehrmals einige bissige Hunde zu einem unfreiwilligen Schläfchen gebracht, glücklicherweise hatte er ja auch so einige tierische Eigenschaften.

Ausser einiger Überwachungskameras und einer Alarmanlage entdeckte er aber keinerlei Fallen.

Er klingelte zweimal kurz und wartete darauf, dass jemand öffnete. Kurz darauf hörte er, wie sich Schritte näherten. Eine ganze Weile später öffnete sich die Tür.

„Ein Paket von Jam Pony." sagte er lächelnd und reichte der Frau in der Tür das Päckchen. Eine schlanke, blonde Mit-Vierzigerin nahm das Paket überrascht entgegen und unterschrieb die Bestätigung.

„Ich hätte gar nicht mit so etwas gerechnet." sagte sie fröhlich. Das ist bestimmt von meiner Zwillingsschwester in New York.

Zwilling? Das war wirklich nicht sein Tag heute. Ständig wurde er an unangenehme Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnert.

„Wir wurden getrennt, als wir noch ganz klein waren," sagte sie ein wenig betrübt. „erst nach dem Puls haben wir uns irgendwann wiedergefunden. Schon komisch, wie einen so etwas näher bringt. Ich hatte auch immer das Gefühl, ich wüsste genau, wo sie war."

Sie lachte fröhlich.

„Aber was rede ich denn da so lange. Ich will sie ja auch gar nicht lange aufhalten."

Alec wollte schon gehen, als sie ihn aufhielt.

„Warten sie einen Moment, ich muss ihnen unbedingt etwas mitgeben, wo sie mir doch das Paket gebracht haben. Wir wohnen ja auch ganz schön weit draussen."

Alec wollte jetzt nicht erwähnen, dass die Entfernung ja eigentlich keine Rolle spielte, da er ja um ein Vielfaches Stärker war, als der normale Fahrradkurier und sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte, natürlich hielt er seinen Mund und lächelte charmant. Kam jetzt das Trinkgeld?

Die Frau war kurz in den Flur gegangen, um in der Kommode zu wühlen. Eigentlich ein schlechter Ort, sein ganzes Kleingeld aufzubewahren, immerhin kriegte das ja jeder mit, der einmal da war.

Allerdings war es nicht das, was sie herausgekramt hatte, als sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte.

„Ich hab das früher als Kind immer mit mir herumgetragen. Keine Ahnung warum, aber irgendwie musste ich daran denken, als ich sie sah." Sie lächelte und hielt ihm ein kleines goldenes Medaillon hin, das er verwundert entgegennahm.

„Aber sowas kann ich doch nicht annehmen." Diese Frau war ihm irgendwie unheimlich.

„Ach papperlapapp!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nehmen sie nur, ich brauch es jetzt nicht mehr." Ohne sich noch mehr sagen zu lassen winkte sie ihm zu und schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase.

Was war heute nur los? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas ihn beobachtete und machte sich schnell daran von dort wegzukommen.

Nach ihrem Besuch bei Logan war sie wieder mal ein wenig nachdenklich. Schon wahr, es gab bisher keine Hoffnung, das Virus wieder loszuwerden. Aber war das auch ein Grund ihrer Beziehung keine Chance zu geben? Andererseits, was war denn das für eine Beziehung, wenn man sich noch nicht einmal berühren durfte. Eine Zukunft hatte das nicht wirklich. Absurderweise wurde ihr klar, dass sie noch nicht mal Kinder von ihm bekommen konnte, alles von ihm würde sofort in ihrem Inneren getötet werden. Rosige Aussichten waren das.

Jam Pony machte eigentlich schon Spaß, wenn Normal sie nicht ständig so quälen musste. Sie war zwar nicht jemand, der sich von sowas unterkriegen ließ, aber etwas nervig war das ständige Gequengele schon. Der Typ hatte einfach keinen Sinn für Soziales. Nicht dass sie da so ein Profi drin war aber wenigstens belästigte sie keine anderen Leute, die es nicht wirklich verdient hatten und sie fand dass sie da eigentlich nicht von betroffen war. Immerhin war sie durch Eyes Only zu so etwas wie einem Robin Hood geworden. 452-Hood, die Rächerin der Armen. Sie musste kurz schmunzeln, als sie kurz vor der Jam Pony Zentrale eine Vollbremsung hinlegte. Ohne sich um die Leute zu kümmern, die wegen ihr fast die Wände hochgesprungen waren, schnappte sie sich das Fahrrad unter den Arm und marschierte in die Fahrradkurierzentrale.

„Hey O.C.!" rief sie quer durch den Raum, als sie ihre beste Freundin erblickte. Original Cindy blickte auf und schmunzelte.

„Hey Max, du bist ja gar nicht so spät wie sonst. Bist früh aufgestanden, was?"

Max schmunzelte. „Was fragst du eigentlich noch?"

„War Alec schon da?" Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht fragen wollen, aber plötzlich war ihr die merkwürdige Szene heute morgen wieder eingefallen. Was war da nur losgewesen? Das ganze war doch mehr als merkwürdig.

Als sie von der „Spaceneedle" wiederkam lag Alec vor ihrer Tür, völlig durchnässt und völlig unansprechbar. Zuerst dachte sie, er erlaubt sich einen Scherz und wollte sie nur erschrecken, aber als sie seine Hand anfasste, war er eisig kalt.

Das konnte ja alles nichts Gutes bedeuten. Weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte, packte sie ihn erstmal dick in ihrem Bett ein. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, wenn er wieder etwas wärmer und vor allem wieder trocknen würde.

Dann, als er aufgewacht war, schien alles wieder so wie sonst, außer, dass er eben halb nackt in ihrem Badezimmer stand. Sie überlegte kurz, was Logan dazu gesagt hätte, aber der nahm sowas ja immer viel zu ernst.

Aber was sollte dieses „Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" nur heißen? Ein Blackout? Bei einem X5? Schockiert hielt sie inne. So etwas war doch schonmal vorgekommen. Bei einem anderen X5. Einem anderen X5, der Alec wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

„Ich muss los!" Sagte sie hektisch zu Original Cindy, schwang das Fahrrad über die Schulter und rannte sofort wieder in Richtung Ausgang.

„Guevara! Du hast hier einen Job!" brüllte Norman ihr noch hinterher. „Jetzt nicht mehr." meinte er beleidigt, aber da war Max schon längst weg.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu Jam Pony kam Alec der Gedanke, ja auch jetzt schnell einkaufen gehen zu können. Immerhin war er ja schon in der Gegend und falls er später keinen Auftrag in der Gegend bekam, ärgerte er sich später nicht. Außerdem war neben seinem Lieblingsladen, wo er immer einkaufte ein Chinese, der das beste Dim Sum der Stadt machte. Der schnellste Weg war durch den alten Schrottplatz und dann über den kleinen Batterien–Schwarzmarkt.

Was wollte Joshua noch? Ach ja, Marshmellows. Der Typ war eine echte Naschkatze, obwohl er ja eigentlich ein Hund war, aber wen kümmerte das schon.

Ihm fiel diese merkwürdige Frau ein. Warum hatte sie ihm ein Medaillon gegeben? Das Medaillon! Was es wohl war? Vielleicht konnte er es ja zu einem vernünftigen Preis loswerden. Er setzte sich auf einen Haufen alter Reifen und suchte in seiner Kuriertasche nach dem Ding. Er hatte es da schnell reingestopft, als er so schnell wie möglich von dem Haus abgehauen war.

Da war es. Ein kleines goldenes Medaillon an einer goldenen Kette. Warum würde man so etwas verschenken? Auf der Vorderseite sah man ein Rosenornament und die winzigen Scharniere schienen mit kleinen Dornen oder Blättern versehen zu sein. Neugierig, was da wohl drin war, öffnete er es.

Wo konnte er denn bloß sein? Hoffentlich war es nicht so, wie sie dachte. Das Ganze konnte doch nicht noch einmal passieren? Warum musste ihre ganze Familie denn bloß so kompliziert sein?

Sie ärgerte sich kurz, dass sie Normal nicht gleich gefragt hatte, wo Alec hin war, am Telefon würde er unausstehlich sein. „Normal, wo ist Alec hingefahren?" fragte sie genervt durchs Headset. Sie war immerhin auch schlecht gelaunt, vielleicht gab Normal ja auf, sie anzuschnauzen.

„Guevara, ich bin keine Auskunft! Komm sofort her, oder du bist gefeuert!" erklang es durch die Leitung.

„Ich hab keine Zeit, Normal," plötzlich inspiriert ergänzte sie „Alec ist in Schwierigkeiten, ich muss ihm helfen." Das schien ihn zu beeindrucken.

„Ah, okay, wirklich?" er zögerte

„Normal!"

„Er hatte eine Lieferung für Sektor C, Searing Lane 1268."

„Danke." sagte Max noch schnell und kappte die Leitung. Das war bestimmt schon anderthalb Stunden her. Er war damit sicher schon längst fertig. Er musste also irgendwo zwischen dort und der Zentrale zu sein.

Als ihr endlich einfiel, dass sie Alec anrufen konnte, war sie schon auf halbem Wege in Sektor C.

Es klingelte. Wahrscheinlich hing er mal wieder vorm Fernseher und zog sich schlechte Talkshows rein, während er irgendwelches Süßzeugs in sich hineinschaufelte. Sie kannte ihn doch. Es klingelte noch immer. Hatte er das Telefon irgendwo liegen lassen? Hatte er es auf lautlos gestellt? Es klingelte weiter. Alec ging nicht ran.

Das Haus war in Sichtweite, aber keine Spur von Alec. Sie radelte hinauf und klopfte hastig an die Tür. Nach einer Weile öffnete eine Frau.

„Entschuldigung, war heute schon ein Bote da?" fragte sie ohne Vorstellung.

Die Frau sah sie ein wenig verwundert an.

„Aber ja, ein charmanter junger Mann, mit einem Paket für mich. Ich fand es so nett, dass er extra hier heraufgefahren ist und da hab ich ihm etwas geschenkt. Und dann hat er mir ja auch noch das Paket von meiner Zwillingsschwester gebracht."

Zwilling.

„Wo ist er dann hingefahren?" unterbrach sie die Frau.

„Ich weiß nicht." meinte die andere nur und bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, war Max schon wieder die Auffahrt heruntergefahren.

Ein Zwilling. Nahmen denn die merkwürdigen Vorfälle heute gar kein Ende? Das konnte natürlich alles ein Zufall sein, aber als sie das gehört hatte, war ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken gefahren.

Bitte, betete sie, lass es sich nicht wiederholen! Es war ihr egal, wer das hörte, Hauptsache war, ihr Wunsch erfüllte sich.

Sie hatte plötzlich den Eindruck von irgendjemandem gerufen zu werden und hielt abrupt an. Konnte es sein? Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber dachte eine Stimme gehört zu haben.

Sie hielt inne und tastete mit all ihren Sinnen die Umgebung ab. Sie war in der Nähe des alten Schrottplatzes und in der Ferne konnte sie den großen Turm sehen. Von hier aus sah er wirklich nur wie eine kleine Nadel aus, so gewohnt, dass man sie überhaupt nicht mehr beachtete und doch nicht wegzudenken.

Da war es wieder. Ganz leise, wie ein Wimmern. Es kam vom Schrottplatz.

Vorsichtig stellte sie ihr Fahrrad ab und schlich sich näher an das Geräusch. Da, ein Haufen alter Reifen... ein Fahrrad.

„Alec?" sagte sie leise und hoffte, dieses eine Wort würde die Situation wieder normalisieren. Er würde da sitzen und sich zwischen zwei Touren eine kleine Pause erlauben. Einfach faulenzen, während andere arbeiteten.

„Alec?" sagte sie erneut, ein wenig unsicherer. Sie hörte ein Geräusch, als würde jemand Papierfetzen aneinanderreiben. Hatte er sie gehört? Bitte sei wie immer! Betete sie.

Er lag auf dem Boden, seine Augen starr auf einen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet und sein gesamter Körper schien in unkontrollierbaren Krämpfen zu erzittern. Ungläubig sah sie auf ihn hinab. Was? Aber dann klickte es in ihrem Kopf. Tryptophan.

„Alec!" rief sie und warf sich auf den Boden. Er war völlig durchgeschwitzt und schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Sie versuchte ihn festzuhalten und seine Krämpfe zu erleichtern, aber wusste, dass nur eins helfen würde. Da musste er jetzt durch.

Sie saß eine Weile so da und wartete, dass er wieder zu sich kommen würde. Sie wusste wie es war, sich völlig hilflos zu fühlen, die Krämpfe, das Zittern zu ertragen und zu warten, bis es aufhörte. Zwischendurch waren sie gnädig und gaben einem Zeit zu atmen, aber nicht lange. Am besten sie wartete so lange bis er bewusstlos war und brachte ihn dann zu Logan. Da hatte sie ihre eigenen Vorräte, wer weiß ob Alec an seine gedacht hatte. Offensichtlich ja wohl nicht.

Das Zittern schien langsam nachzulassen und Max sah, wie Alec einige Male blinkte. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er das grässliche Gefühl loswerden.

Er schien sich langsam seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Max:" flüsterte er, so dass sie sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu hören.

„Tryptophan," sagte sie, „ich sorg dafür, dass du welches bekommst." Irgendwie fühlte sie sich plötzlich für ihn verantwortlich und hoffte, dass niemand sie hier entdeckte. Sanitäter konnte sie auf keinen Fall gebrauchen, naja, wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn sowieso für einen Junkie halten. Aber dennoch fühlte sie sich ein wenig entblößt, wie sie hier saß und ihren hilflosen Bruder in den Armen hielt.

„Tryptophan." Wiederholte Alec völlig ungläubig. Er schien sich dann an etwas zu erinnern und hob seine Hand, die noch immer in einer Faust verkrampft war.

Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete er sie und Max erstarrte. Wie ein Schlag erinnerte sie sich an einen Wald. Ein Wald lauter Schreie und knurrender Hunde, die auf der Jagd nach ihr und ihrem Bruder waren. Dann Ben, wie sein Kopf auf ihrem Schoss lag, seine angsterfüllten Augen in ihre blickten. Eine abrupte Bewegung und er war für immer bei der Blauen Lady. Schnell legte sie ihre Hände in den Staub, weit weg von seinem Hals.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um die Erinnerungen aus ihrem Kopf zu lösen. Aber wie konnte sie, wenn sein Ebenbild genau wie damals hilflos auf ihrem Schoss lag.

„Max." flüsterte er wieder. Er wusste, dass sie mit sich kämpfte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte ihn an. Sie hoffte, dass er die Angst darin nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich... bin nicht Ben." sagte er schließlich und schloss die Hand um das Medaillon mit der Madonna.

Sie nickte langsam.

„Er war hier." sagte er plötzlich, noch immer ein wenig ungläubig.

Sie schreckte auf, ließ ihn fast auf den Boden fallen. „Was?"

Er kniff die Augen zu. Die Bewegung musste wehgetan haben.

„Ben, er sprach von der Blauen Lady. Wie er ihr Geschenke bringen musste." Max wollte, dass er aufhörte, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.

„Nur so konnte er glücklich werden. Er musste sie glücklich machen, indem er ihr Trophäen brachte." ein wenig traurig blickte er zur Seite.

„Weißt du, damals. Ich wusste es. Ich dachte es wären Alpträume, aber es war Ben. Nachts sah ich, was er getan hatte und ich wollte es nicht sehen. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass es aufhört, aber er hat weiter gemacht. Ich dachte immer, er hört mich nicht. Aber er wusste, dass ich da war und konnte trotzdem nicht aufhören. Wenn ich mit euch ausgebrochen wäre, hätte ich ihn aufhalten können."

Max war still. Was konnte sie denn jetzt tun? Im Grunde nichts. Es war vorbei. Ben war tot und Alec war am Leben.

„Aber du bist nicht ausgebrochen. Ben war..." sie zögerte „er war glücklich als er starb."

Alec sah sie an. „Ich weiß." sagte er nur und schloss die Augen.

Langsam fing ihr Bruder wieder an zu Zittern und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich bleib bei dir." Sagte sie und hielt ihn fest.


End file.
